


Not Again

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck AU where when Karkat went to shoosh and pap Gamzee, it didn’t work and Gamzee ended up fatally injuring Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck AU where when Karkat went to shoosh and pap Gamzee, it didn’t work and Gamzee ended up fatally injuring Karkat.

—————Sollux—————

“Sollux…. I’m so, so sorry.” Karkat wheezed. Candy red blood covered the floor, your body, and his, but you couldn’t see it. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as well as yours.  
“Why, KK, why?” You stroked his hair and held him close. A fight was going on behind you, but you didn’t care, you had to stay with your friend. You wouldn’t be of any help anyway, you would just be in the way.  
“I had to try and stop him.” You stared into darkness and wished you could see his face, but also knew it would hurt you more.  
“No, no you didn’t, KK.” You spoke to him softly.  
“Yes, I did, I had to try.” His breathing was shallow and you knew to yourself your best friend wouldn’t last much longer.  
“Sollux,” Karkat said, beaconing to you.   
“Yes, KK.” You leaned in closer because his voice was getting quieter and you could barely hear.  
“I love you….” His voice trailed off and his body went limp in your arms. Finally, you let a sob escape you.  
“KK…. KK…. Please don’t leave me.” You begged to the body of the friend who’s last words were saying that he loved you.   
“KK… Karkat, I love you to.” You pulled the body closer and cried. The sounds of the fight had stopped and even though you couldn’t see them you knew the others were surrounding you. You stopped crying, or at least tried to.  
“Sollux. I’m terribly sorry, is there anything we can do?” Kanaya’s voice came to your ears. You put the body carefully and stood up.  
“Please, can you lead me to my respiteblock? I think I want to be alone for a little while.” You said in a quiet voice.  
“Yes.” A hand grabbed your arm and pulled gently, guiding you off the roof. As you leave you can hear the muffled sobs of another, probably Terezi.  
You wandered on in silence, the blood on your clothes and skin, drying.  
“Sollux, we are here.” The hand dropped off of you. “If you need anything just contract us over Trollian or something.” Footsteps and the sound of the transportilizer tell you she is gone and you are alone.  
‘Why me?’ You think to yourself. “Why me?” You scream, complaining out loud.   
“Why is it that every time I have red feeling for someone, someone else has to come and take them away from me?” You cried, thinking of Aradia, Feferi, and, now, Karkat. You sat for a good four or five hours when you got an idea. You could still be with them if you left yourself. A smile spread across your face. Yes, this is what you could do, should do. All you would have to do was find one of the weapons you had stashed, even if you never used them.   
Sticking your hands out in front of you you felt around your room and eventually grasping one of your many sharp throwing stars, cutting your hand a little. Now all you had to do was cut the right area. You took the weapon in your hand and held it up to your throat. One cut and….  
Your heard computer beep from right in front of you. You were being contacted.

—gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]—

GC: SOLLUX 4R3 YOU OK4Y?  
GC: NO ON3 H4S H34RD FROM YOU 1N 4 WH1L3 4ND W3 4R3 K1ND4 CONC3RN3D  
TA: i am fine.  
TA: there is n0thing t0 w0rry ab0ut TZ.  
GC: 4R3 YOU SUR3   
TA: p0sitive.  
TA: i am n0t just fine.  
TA: i am actually happy.  
GC: R43LLY!! >8O  
TA: yeah.  
GC: WHY SO H4PPY???  
TA: because i f0und a way i can be with every0ne i l0ved  
TA: i f0und a way t0 be with AA and FF   
TA: and KK  
TA: TZ i will be able t0 be with KK again  
GC: W41T W41T  
GC: WH4T  
GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU S4Y1NG  
TA: i am g0ing t0 be able t0 g0 and be with KK  
GC: YOUR NOT TH1NK1NG OF DO1NG WH4T 1 TH1NK YOU 4RE TH1NK1NG OF DO1NG 4R3 YOU  
TA: i have n0 time t0 explain  
TA: i need t0 g0 be with KK  
GC: SOLLUX W41T DON’T DO 1T!!  
TA: bye TZ  
TA: wish me luck  
GC: SOLLUX NO!!!  
GC: DON’T  
—twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]—

You don’t have time to deal with her right now, not while Karkat was waiting for you. You bring the sharp edge of the throwing star back up to your throat. All you need is one good clean cut to the right area and…..

——————Terezi—————-  
‘Fuck’ You said to yourself as you ran through the halls to your friend’s respiteblock. You hope he hasn’t gone through with it yet. Maybe if you hadn’t gone to get Kanaya you would have gotten there in time. You run faster overtaken by worry.  
“Hurry up!!” You shout when you reach the transportilizer into Sollux room.   
As soon as you step in your nose is overwhelmed with the scent of blood. The colors’ smells paint the gruesome scene in front off you, but there was some much of the mustard yellow blood you could barely make it out.  
“Oh.. Oh my god!” You heard Kanaya’s voice from behind you. She sounded horrified. You knelt down next to the body and closed its eyes, then walked out of the room. There were only three of you left and there was nothing left to do but walk, so that is what you did. You walked along the halls of the meteor you were on in the veil and mourned the loss of yet another friend.


End file.
